Devil Beside You
by nami san 09
Summary: Le confiesas tu amor a la persona equivocada, pierdes la carta donde esta escrito todo lo q sientes por él, tu carta la halla el menos indicado y te obliga a ser su esclava a cambio de no contar lo q hay n la carta, esto es Devil Beside You y muxo más..


_**Hola a todos, hace muxo q no subía un fic y bueno aki les traigo uno, **_

_**es un Mundo Alterno y lo mas relevante esta basado en el manga Devil Beside You, **_

_**el cual tbm es un **__**dorama, claro que al estilo de One Piece, spero q lo disfruten!**_

**...**

-Nami… Nami- la llame entre susurros, después de todo estaba durmiendo en plena clase de literatura y la sensei ya lo había notado. Al ver su rostro feliz, ya imagino con que estaba soñando o más bien con quien estaba soñando.

-¿Es tan aburrido para usted mi clase… señorita Suzuki Nami san?- se quejó la mujer golpeando el banco de la chica con un libro, despertando esta de un golpe, quien sólo la miro y comprendió la situación.

-Gomen nasai… sensei- dije disculpándome agachando mi cabeza, lo que ocasionó algunas risas por parte de mis compañeros de clase, mas yo no le encontré la gracia.

-Esta vez lo dejaré pasar- respondió la mujer continuando con la clase.

-uf- suspiré viendo hacia mi derecha lentamente, para ver al responsable de mi sueño sin que este se diera cuenta, pero me detuve sorprendida cuando él me sonrió, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír de felicidad, lo que duró sólo unos segundos, ya que el timbre sonó y el salió del salón.

-Nami, no puedes seguir quedándote dormida en clases- le dije por su bien poniéndome a su lado.

-Lo sé Robin, pero no pude evitarlo- le dije en mi defensa.

-¿Y qué fue lo que soñaste esta vez Nami?- pregunté curiosa, mientras arreglaba mi larga cabellera rosa.

-Soñé…- dije con una pequeña pausa mirando a ambas -¡…Que finalmente me le declaraba y que él me correspondía!- agregué notablemente feliz.

-Creo que ya es hora de que hagas realidad tu sueño- dije animándola.

-Y ¿cómo lo haré? Pellona- pregunté casi interrumpiéndola.

-Tengo una idea, vamos síganme… Nami, Pellona- les dije confiada, Pellona sólo sonrió, sabia a que me refería.

-¿Cómo fue que llegué a esta situación?- me pregunté mientras apoyada en una pared, esperaba al chico que robo mi corazón, sosteniendo en mis manos una carta en donde escribí todos mis sentimientos hacia él.

...

_**Flash Back…**_

-Ahora que tienes lista la carta, debes entregársela y decirle lo que sientes en el momento en que él pase por aquí- le aconsejé poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombres en señal de que tenía todo mi apoyo.

-¿Esperas que me declare a él justo ahora? No puedo hacerlo- me quejé, realmente no me sentía capaz, además muy dentro de mi tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Nami, debes tomar la iniciativa, ya basta con solo soñar, debes hacer tus sueños realidad y para eso debes intentarlo, debes confesarle lo que sientes o si sino él nunca sabrá… ¿lo entiendes?- dije directamente, quería hacerla entender, es mi amiga y quiero verla feliz en la realidad y no sólo en sus sueños.

-tienes razón, muchas gracias por tu apoyo Pellona y también Robin- sonreí al sentir su preocupación y apoyo.

-Recuerda, ahora es tu oportunidad… debemos aprovechar que siempre toma este camino para llegar al club- argumenté.

-Debemos escondernos- me dijo Pellona, por lo que dejamos sola a Nami esperando en toda la esquina del pasillo del lado este del primer piso.

_**Fin flash back…**_

_**...**_

-¿Realmente creen que saldrá bien?- les pregunté con la mirada, sé que ambas entenderían mi lenguaje.

-Todo saldrá bien- respondimos ambas al unísono haciendo gestos con nuestras manos, mientras nos escondíamos en las escaleras que dan a al segundo piso del edificio.

-Nami, ahí viene- le dije apuntando con mi mano en dirección hacia él, el cual se encontraba mas menos a unos 4 metros de distancia de ella, Nami asintió notablemente nerviosa y junto con Robin nos agachamos para no ser vistas en las escaleras.

-Vamos Nami, tú puedes hacerlo- me animaba mentalmente –no, no puedo, estoy muy nerviosa, debería irme de aquí antes que me vea- llegué a pensar, pero permanecí en aquel lugar dispuesta a confesarme de una vez por todas.

-Ro… Roronoa Zoro ¡me gustas! Por favor recibe esto- dije cerrando mis ojos y agachando mi cabeza, me sentía muy avergonzada, después de todo era la primera confesión en mi vida -¡Lo hice!- pensé contenta, abriendo lentamente mis ojos, pero ví como Roronoa pasó viendo hacia otra dirección por el lado mío… entonces, ¿a quién me confesé?- me pregunté abriendo completamente mis ojos y viendo a la persona que estaba frente a mí.

-kyaaaa!- grité agudamente para mi, como podía ser tan tonta –yo, y… yo, me equivoqué… de persona- dije con palabras entrecortadas, tan roja como un tomate –es… esto- intenté continuar, pero no sabía que decir.

-¡Nami!- le llamé al ver lo que había sucedido, debía ayudarla a salir de esa situación.

…..

Luego de lo sucedido las chicas se encontraban en una cafetería sentadas alrededor de una mesa en silencio, estaban meditando sobre lo sucedido, en especial la afectada, la morena y la pelirosa solo se miraban de reojo, comunicándose con la vista y algunos gestos, pero decidieron romper el silencio.

-Normalmente la gente no se le declara a la persona equivocada o tal vez, pero sólo en los mangas, supongo- dije divertida, ya no podía aguantarme las ganas de decirlo a lo que Robin también sonrió.

-No es divertido, deberías ponerte en mi lugar Pellona- me quejé, aunque lo que dijo era cierto… -si tan sólo no hubiese estado con sus audífonos y me hubiese visto y de no haber estado el otro tipo, todo habría sido perfecto- dije apoyándome en la mesa resignándome a mi mala suerte.

-Por cierto he oído que ese chico creo un propio club, donde todos los que asisten ven sus caprichos como algo normal, al menos eso es lo que he oído por ahí- fue lo que comenté, al recordar lo que conversaban unas estudiantes de otro curso.

-No me importa quien sea, parece una persona tan arrogante- solté sin darle importancia, finalmente eso era lo que pensaba.

-Nami, pienso que deberías saber mas sobre él… yo he oído de fuentes confiables que es el único hijo del director de la secundaria y que el año pasado se saltaban todo el tiempo las clases y siempre causaban problemas- le confesé a mi mejor amiga, mientras le daba un nuevo sorbo a mi café.

-Ese grupito parecen mas gangster que estudiantes, ah y eso no es todo- me dijo Pellona haciendo una pausa para volver a respirar y continuar –lo mas absurdo es que a pesar de ser un estudiante conflictivo, mas del 95% de las estudiantes aman a este chico, es muy popular entre ellas, de hecho lo llaman _"El Príncipe de la Seducción", _aunque su verdadero nombre en Monkey D. Luffy.

-¡Ahh! ¿Por qué tenia que estar él ahí? Soy tan desafortunada- dije deprimida apoyando mi cabeza en la mesa.

-No estés así, no es tan malo lo que ha sucedido- dije sin pensar, cuando lo que realmente pasaba por mi mente es que se había metido en un buen problema.

-Ya encontrarás otro momento en que podrás decirle a Roronoa lo que sientes- le dije sonriendo, mientras que Pellona me hacía algunos gestos en señal de agradecimiento y Nami por su parte asintió reincorporándose y dándole un mordisco a una galleta que por minutos estuvo en su mano.

-¡No puede ser!- dije tragando rápidamente aquella galleta, que por cierto estaba exquisita.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaron a la vez Robin y Pellona confundidas.

-¿Mi carta? ¿No la vieron?- pregunté desesperada esperando una respuesta.

-Claro que no… ¿no se supone que tu deberías de tenerla?- me dijo Pellona, llamándome la atención, Robin por su parte solo me hizo un gesto de negación con su cabeza.

-¡Noo! ¡La perdí!- grite levantándome de un salto, lo que llamo la atención del resto de personas que había en la cafetería, pero no podría importarme menos algo como eso –¡Debo hallarla, antes de que alguien mas lo haga, esa carta tiene hasta mi nombre!- fué lo ultimo que dije antes de salir corriendo en dirección hacia la secundaria.

**En la Secundaria….**

-No esta aquí, tal vez… el viento la arrastro hacia el jardín, debería ir a revisar por si acaso- me dije mientras corría a esa dirección.

-hmm… no la veo y este clima tampoco me ayuda mucho- me quejaba murmurando mientras volvía a agacharme para ver por el césped.

-¿Estas buscando algo?-

-Si- respondí sin siquiera mirar de quien se trataba, estaba muy ensimismada en mi búsqueda, era algo vital para mi.

-¿Qué es? Te ayudaré a buscar- le ofrecí mi ayuda, sentí que debía hacerlo, se notaba muy preocupada por lo que fuese que buscaba bajo la lluvia.

-Estoy buscando una car…- me detuve, ya que al levantar la mirada vi que se trataba del mismísimo Roronoa Zoro, qué esta haciendo el aquí, me pregunte nerviosa, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar algo como eso, debía responderle –estoy… estoy buscando un trébol de la suerte- dije sin siquiera pensar.

-¿un trébol de la suerte?- repetí lo que dijo, fue algo que me tomo por sorpresa.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Puedo ser más idiota? ¿Ahora que irá a pensar de mi? Una loca buscando bajo la lluvia un trébol de la suerte, me odie por lo que dije, pero no me quedo más que seguir con el cuento y asentir. Sin embargo él supero todas mis expectativas a las posibles respuestas que pensé que me diría, Rorona tan solo me miro dulcemente y sonrió.

-Me llamo Roronoa Zoro, somos compañeros de clase en Literatura e Inglés- dije presentándome.

_**

* * *

****Dato: **En esta secundaria los estudiantes toman las asignaturas que se adapten mejor a la carrera profesional que cursarán en la universidad, las cuales están divididas por nivel (1º,2º y 3º de secundaria) y capacidades de cada estudiante. Tienes ciertas asignaturas obligatorias como también 2 cursos optativos en cada año que cursan, así como también es obligación entrar a un club. Esta es la secundaria One Piece, única en todo el país y una de las más prestigiosas. (Por tanto es posible ir en el mismo curso, pero sólo estar juntos en ciertas asignaturas)._

* * *

-Sii… en la clase de literatura e inglés- repetí con una gran sonrisa como idiota, supongo que lo debo haber espantado, porque inmediatamente se agachó comenzando a buscar el famoso trébol, que tonta soy.

-eh? ¿Por… por qué me esta observando de esa forma? No puede ser se esta acercando cada vez mas a mi… tal vez me vaya a besar, no eso no pasará- pensaba nerviosa mientras Roronoa acercaba su rostro hacia mí.

-No tengas miedo… el bicho que estaba en tu hombro ya lo saqué- le dije intentando tranquilizarla, se veía muy incomoda, seguramente le tiene miedo a los insectos.

-¿Qué? ¿Todo eso era por un insecto en mi hombro?- me dije entre mis pensamientos, realmente soy una idiota.

-Esta oscureciendo, será mejor irnos pronto a casa- dije levantándome, haciendo ella lo mismo. Fue extraño, sentí como si alguien a lo lejos nos estuviera observando por alguna razón, pero no vi a nadie.

-Roronoa Zoro- le llamé por inercia antes de que se marchará, no se de donde saqué la valentía para hablarle de esa forma, pero lo hice de todas formas –ah… yo me llamo…

-Suzuki Nami- dije su nombre sonriendo y ella me respondió con una gran sonrisa, por alguna razón se veía muy feliz, por lo que no pude evitar volver a sonreírle.

-Nos vemos- le dije tan feliz que sentí como si mi corazón se fuera a salir.

-Nos vemos- me despedí, comenzando a caminar.

-El sabe mi nombre- quise gritar, pero aún se veía a la vista y podría escucharme, por lo que solo reaccioné a dar saltos de felicidad, mientras algunas gotas de lluvia me mojaban, ya que solté hasta el paraguas de la emoción –ah, lo había olvidado debo llegar pronto a casa, mamá tiene algo muy importante de que hablarme.

...

-Te vez tan feliz, te ¿sucedió algo bueno hoy Nami?

-si, en realidad si- quería contarle, pero comenzó a sonar mi móvil y fui interrumpida.

-Robin! Que alegría escucharte- le respondí, estaba tan feliz que nada podría arruinar mi felicidad.

-_que este así de contenta, quiere decir que encontraste la carta ¿verdad?- _

_-_¿qué? ¿la carta?... ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ella?- realmente pensé que nada podría quitarme este gran momento, pero una estúpida carta aplasto mi corta felicidad.

_-Nami? ¿Aún estas ahí- pregunté, ya que solo se escuchaban murmullos provenientes de mi amiga._

_-_si, aun estoy aquí- finalmente le dije.

_-Mañana te ayudaremos a buscar desde temprano junto a Pellona, así que anímate, que así no eres tu_.

-esta bien, gracias… mañana nos vemos –ahora que lo recuerdo, mamá ¿qué era eso que tenías que decirme? La interrogue, luego de haber recordado.

-ah… hmm… yo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Dilo de una vez!- bien no tuve respuesta, tendré que usar otro método para que hable –mamá, desde que murió papá solo quedamos las dos, por eso debemos confiar una en la otra… es cierto que somos madre e hija, pero también somos amigas ¿verdad?

-lo sé hija… y por supuesto que confió en ti, siempre lo he hecho, es solo que no sabía como decírtelo, pero… me enamoré de alguien.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estas diciendo?- realmente me choco lo que acababa de oír.

-lo siento, por no contarte antes, pero he estado saliendo con él hace un tiempo- finalmente pude decírselo, es un gran alivio.

-¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? ¿Es soltero? ¿Qué edad tiene?...- le hice a mi madre un sinfín de preguntas, realmente me sorprende que me haya escondido el que estuviese saliendo con alguien, pero debe ser una buena persona.

-Nami ¿estas molesta conmigo?- realmente me importa mucho lo que ella piense.

-no lo estoy… tienes mi apoyo mamá- le dije contenta, la verdad es que desde que papá murió, nunca la había vuelto a ver sonreir como ahora… por eso solo debo apoyarla –eh? ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté, sospeche que algo mas quería decirme por la forma en que me miraba.

-Es solo que esta noche me invitó a salir, pero si a ti te molesta que salga no lo haré-

-no me molesta, ve y diviértete mamá- tan pronto le respondí, se alisto en unos minutos y salió… es increíble lo que hace el amor, pero la entiendo, ya que también hay alguien a quien quiero.

Paso largo tiempo conversando con sus amigas por teléfono contándoles en primer lugar sobre lo de Roronoa de principio a fin, detalladamente una y otra vez, como también les hablo sobre la relación de su madre y lo sorpresivo que fue para esta, pero de lo bien que se sentía por ella.

**Al día siguiente….**

-Yo iré a revisar los alrededores de los jardines del lado de la cancha, después de todo el viento que hubo ayer, pudo haber volado y estar en cualquier parte- dijo Robin.

-entonces yo iré del otro lado del patio y tu Nami podrías comenzar a mirar dentro de los edificios, deberías partir por el central, ya que fue allí donde ocurrió el accidente de la carta- me dijo Pellona.

-bien, así lo haré… recuerden que tenemos una hora antes de que comiencen a llegar todos los estudiantes, así que esta es nuestra oportunidad… ah y también, muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Dicho esto comenzaron con la búsqueda, separándose en las direcciones respectivas que cada una escogió para comenzar a buscar, lo que en realidad era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?- me pregunté una y otra vez mientras cruzaba por una pasarela, la cual conectaba con el edificio norte de la secundaria, habría seguido sumida en mis pensamientos, si no es por aquella persona que vi a unos cuantos metros frente mío, el cual me estaba observando –él es al que llaman príncipe de la seducción… es a quien me declare por error, mejor me voy- pensé, dando media vuelta para irme.

-¿Perdiste algo?- le pregunté pausadamente –para Roronoa Zoro de Suzuki Nami- continué, quería ver su reacción.

-¡No puede ser, él tiene mi carta!- fue lo que pensé, intentando mantener la calma sin voltear aún –vamos Nami, debes tranquilizarte e ir por tu carta- ya mas calmada, di la vuelta y camine hacia él, solo note en mi trayecto una gran sonrisa formada en su rostro, sin comprender el por qué.

-Esa es mi carta… muchas gracias por encontrarla- le dije lo mas dulce que pude intentando tomarla, pero este chico la levanto y no pude agarrarla -¿qué diablos le sucede?- fue lo que pensé.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?- le pregunté perspicazmente.

-Ah?- sólo articule sin entender nada.

-No seas estúpida, no vine aquí tan temprano para entregarte la carta- le dije viendo directo hacia sus grandes ojos marrones que me observaban casi sin pestañar –Te ordeno desde este momento que seas mía, así que desde hoy serás mi esclava- dije tajantemente.

-No seas idiota- le dije sin disimular mi enfado –devuélveme mi carta ahora- le dije dándole yo esta vez una orden.

-¿Regresártela? Creo que no entiendes en que situación te encuentras- dije intentando intimidarla –si yo hiciera copias de esta carta, digamos unas 1000 y las dejara caer desde la azotea ¿Qué crees que pasaría?- pregunté con una perspicaz sonrisa.

_-y las dejara caer desde la azotea ¿Qué crees que pasaría?-_ estas palabras retumbaban en mi mente, mientras imaginaba ese momento.

-Estoy en segundo año de secundaria y otra cosa no tienes que llamarme "Amo", sólo llámame "Luffy"- dije con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Luffy ¿quién es esta chica? Es hermosa- le preguntó un chico de cabellera rubia con un cigarro en la boca, quien apareció a un costado mío, junto a 3 tipos más.

-¿Dónde la encontraste? ¿Por qué esta temblando?- eran las tontas preguntas que surgían por parte de los amigos del tal Luffy, los cuales comenzaron a rodearme.

-Ella es Suzuki Nami y hará cualquier cosa que le pida-.

-¿cualquier cosa que le pidas? Eso es genial… en ese caso ¿podría ver tu ropa interior?- fue lo que preguntó un chico con cabellera afro, bastante alto.

-Brook, cuida tus modales ¿entiendes?- le regaño el chico rubio de antes, mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en el suelo.

-Sólo ignóralo, yo soy Sanji y no te haré daño… soy un chico agradable que sabe tratar a las mujeres… por eso déjame besarte- le dije acercando mi rostro al de la bella chica pelirroja.

-son unos pervertidos- les grité al mismo tiempo en que el líder delincuente, Luffy, los alejo a todos de mi de una sola vez haciéndose respetar.

-¡Más vale que lo entiendan ella es sólo mía y solo me obedece a mi! ¿No es verdad? Nami- la aprisione contra mi, esperando su respuesta -¡Obedéceme o revelare tu carta! ¿Entendido?

-Si… seré tú mas fiel sirvienta- dije estúpidamente, pero en esa situación, no tenia otra opción, ese chico me había acorralado… el mal presentimiento que tuve desde el comienzo, definitivamente debió ser por esto y ahora ¡¿qué haré?

...

**Hi!**

**bien... spero q haya sido de su **

**agrado ste nuevo fic y l cap.**

**en sí... arigato d antemano **

**x leer...xauuuu!**

**pd: spero pronto subir un nuevo**

**capi n "Dos Mundos Una Invocadora" **

**...**


End file.
